The love that was always there
by HarryPottersMistress
Summary: Harry and Hermione admit thier feelings for each other.what will happen next? HGDM CCHP CCDM HGHP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please be nice with the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any other characters you recognize. But I do own a dog.  
  
Christmas break had just started and it turns out only Harry and Hermione had stayed behind.  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. 'God, He is hot!' she said silently to herself. "No! He's your best friend. You shouldn't think about him like that.' But little did she know he had similar thoughts.  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice broke her thoughts.  
"Yes Harry." She said sweetly. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, I was just wondering what you were thinking. That's all." He said quickly. 'Was it about me?' he thought to himself.  
"Oh I was er, well, do you want the honest truth?" She said biting her bottom lip.  
"Here, how about this? If you tell me what you were thinking I will tell you what I was thinking." He said with a small smile.  
"Okay. Well here goes......Harry, I...I.....I love you!" She said blushing furiously.  
"What did you say?" He said with eyes wide open.  
"You heard me. Now what were you thinking?" She said trying to change the subject.  
"I was thinking the same thing. Hermione, I've always loved you. I just always thought you fancied Ron."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes. I do. I love you Hermione." And with that he grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips.  
They pulled away to look into each others eyes.  
"Harry? Why don't you come up to my room in 5 minutes?" She said.  
"Okay." He said with a big grin.  
She hurried up to her room and was thankful everyone left for the holidays. She quickly took off her robes and threw them on a chair. Then went to her dresser and applied some strawberry lip gloss for flavoring. Laid on her bed and waited for Harry.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to see how many people like it first before I keep going. So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed even ones with bad reviews. I even got someone who told me to quit writing but for those who like the story I will continue. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. But I do own a dog.  
  
Harry waited patiently for the 5 minute to be up. Finally he walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He knocked lightly on the door.  
"Come in" Hermione said softly.  
Harry opened the door to see Hermione sitting on her bed. She had taken off her school robes. He closed the door and walked over to her. He stood awkwardly in front of her.  
"I don't bite." She said patting the bed next to her. "So what do you want to do?"  
"Well I was thinking something like this." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Slowly she leaned back and lay on the bed. Harry was laying on top of her now. He gently started kissing down her neck. When he got to her shirt he stopped and looked up at Hermione to make sure it was okay. She nodded and he continued. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt to find a black lace bra. He finished taking off her shirt and then started kissing her again. Hermione gently tugged his shirt upwards. Harry raised himself up and took off his shirt. While he did that she took off her bra.  
"Hermione," Harry said softly. "I can't do this." And with that He grabbed up his shirt. And walked out of the room so fast that Hermione hardly knew what happened.  
Slowly Hermione changed into her Pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her hair while thinking. "Is there something wrong with me?'  
  
Meanwhile, Harry sat at his desk thinking how stupid he had been.  
"You shouldn't have left. She wants the same thing you want. Man! How could you have been so stupid?!" He yelled at himself out loud.  
Harry wanted to do something to take his mind off Hermione so he thought he would go fly around on his broom some.  
While walking down the corridor he heard some voices in an empty classroom.  
"Yeah I nailed her good. Tonight she will be back begging for more." He heard the voice of Draco Malfoy.  
"Shit, Draco. Only you could get Hermione Granger in the sack." Another voice said.  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. 'Did Malfoy just say he had sex with Hermione?' he thought to himself.  
"You better go. She will be here any minute for more." He heard Draco saying.  
Harry quickly hid in the shadows as the other boy walked out of the classroom. Harry waited there to see if Hermione would actually come. Then a few minutes later Hermione came around the corner wrapped in her cloak. Harry couldn't believe his eyes when she went into the room Malfoy was in. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. So here's another chapter for you I will try to make it longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize, but I do own a computer.**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He just had to know if what Malfoy said was true, so he quietly walked over to the room and peered through the window on the door. And sure enough when he looked through it made him want to scream. There was Hermione, the girl he loves, kissing his worst enemy. He was so angry he completely forgot about going to ride his broom. He stormed through the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't believe she would do this to him. Less than 20 minutes ago she was saying she loved him and now she is going to screw someone else. And on top of all that she picked Draco Malfoy to do it with.

He stormed through the portrait hole and up the stairs to his room. He couldn't believe what was happening. He could feel his temper rising. The only thing that could calm him down now was to take a shower. He didn't want to go to the regular bathroom so he figured he would go to the locker rooms down on the Quidditch field. So he gathered up his towels and headed back down the stairs.

Hermione let out a soft moan as Draco kissed her neck. Slowly he started moving down. He unbuttoned her shirt to see she her bra was lacy. He kissed her through the fabric of her bra as he reached behind her and unhooked it. Once the bra was off he started nibbling and biting gently on her nipples. His hand slid down and pulled off her pajama bottoms. Then he slid down her underwear. Gently he lifted her onto a desk and started kissing down her body, down her chest, past her belly button, and started kissing the most private part of her. He started kissing and licking up her wetness then her started massaging her clit with his tongue and sucking on it until she climaxed. Suddenly he picked up her clothes and threw them at her.

"Ok, you can go now." He said with a smirk.

Quietly Hermione put on her clothes and left. She couldn't go back to the common room and she felt dirty so she went to the Prefect bathroom to shower.

Harry walked quickly down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch locker rooms. When Harry entered the locker room he had no idea there was someone in there. He undressed and stepped under the water. As the water washed over him he started to feel better. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his face. Suddenly he felt the body of a naked girl next to him.

His eyes jerked open and h e couldn't believe who he saw standing there in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed even ones with bad reviews. I even got someone who told me to quit writing but for those who like the story I will continue. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. But I do own a dog.

"Cho?" Harry said surprised and confused." What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. I'm taking a shower away from everyone else." She answered with a smile.

It had been awhile since Harry had seen Cho naked and it looked as though she was working out. Her boobs looked bigger too. Before he knew what was happening she was kissing him. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should push her away or pull her close. So he didn't do either he just let her do whatever she wanted to do. By now he didn't care. Hermione had slept with Draco. And that was all he could think about.

He was snapped back to reality when Cho got on her knees and took him in her mouth. Harry didn't know what to do. He liked what she was doing but he couldn't get his mind off of Hermione. Suddenly he felt himself fall backwards. But instead of hitting the hard shower floor he felt something soft like a mattress.

"Cool trick huh?" She said as she mounted him.

"Cho? I don't think we-"Cho cut him off.

"Shh. Just relax and enjoy."

She started to move her hips back and forth, grinding into him and getting him closer and closer to climax. He was picturing Hermione on top of him now.

"Oh, Hermione." He moaned softly.

Cho's head jerked up from resting on Harry's shoulder. "I'm not Hermione." She said looking hurt. And with that she got off of Harry, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the locker room.

Harry just lay there for a minute thinking. He knew what he had to do. He needed to confront Hermione. So he quickly toweled off and got dressed again. He was about to step out of the locker room when her heard voices coming that direction so he ran back to hide in the bathroom stalls. And when Harry saw who it was he wished he had just left.

Malfoy came in with a naked Cho. They started to kiss and he slid his hand down and twisted black curls around his fingers before plunging his fingers inside her. She fell backward onto the mattress she had conjured earlier. He got down and pushed her legs wide apart and started to lick her feminine folds as if he were a starving man. He licked and sucked her private area. She moaned and wiggled underneath him. Then he started massage her clit with his tongue harder and harder and she moaned louder and louder, until she finally climaxed. But he didn't stop there he kept licking and then pushed his tongue deep inside her, licking and sucking. He moved back to her clit and was licking and sucking while he stuck 2 fingers inside of her until she climaxed and made her cum all over his fingers. Slowly he licked his fingers clean.

"Well it was nice seeing you Cho." He said as he got up. But Cho wouldn't let him get away. She grabbed him and threw him on the mattress. She pulled off his pants and climbed on him.

Harry couldn't watch anymore. So he quietly snuck out of the locker room and ran back up to the castle to find Hermione.

A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone with this chapter. R&R if you like it. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed even ones with bad reviews. I even got someone who told me to quit writing but for those who like the story I will continue. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. But I do own a dog.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just done. She should just tell Harry what happened. He would understand. She just didn't want to start a fight between him and Ron. After all Ron is Harry's best friend. She didn't mean to do what she did. And the fact that Malfoy knew and was using it against her made her feel sick.

She was about to step out of the prefects bath when the door opened. And in comes Cho.

"Hello, Hermione. I heard about you and Draco." She said with a sneer.

"What?!?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Cho know about it? I hope she doesn't tell Harry.

"Yeah, Draco told me everything. I didn't really expect you and Ron though. I thought you fancied Harry all these years. Oh, and don't worry I wont tell Harry as long as you don't tell about Draco and I. Deal?"

"Uh, I, uh, sure. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." She said with relief.

"Good. Talk to you later." Cho said as she exited the bathroom.

As Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire in the common room, he couldn't stop thinking about what Hermione and Malfoy might have done in that room. Thinking about it just made him more and more upset.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around to see Hermione standing there. He didn't even hear the portrait open. Here was his chance to figure out what is happening.

"Hermione, I -"She cut him off.

"No, don't say anything, let me explain. On Halloween, I went for a walk with Ron. I guess there had been something put in my pumpkin juice, because I felt really strange. And we walked all the way to this spot a little ways into the Forbidden forest and, and-." She couldn't continue she just burst into tears.

"How could you?" Harry said, his temper rising. "And with my best friend? And now you're screwing Malfoy! I thought you loved me. I actually believed you. But you're just like all the other girls. Just like Cho!" And with that he stomped upstairs leaving Hermione crying on the couch.

A/N: Don't worry it'll get better. I have a few things planned. Thank you to the people who reviewed. It keeps me going. Sorry the chapters are short but I don't get much time to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. But I do own a dog.

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't even get to tell the whole story. Now he hated her. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked slowly up to her room. When she got there she just collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Harry paced his room. He was completely furious. The pacing was the only thing keeping him from doing what he wanted to do. He wanted to hurt someone, preferably Malfoy.

"I don't know what you're up to Malfoy, but I'm going to make you pay." He said out loud.

The next day Hermione wasn't at breakfast. Harry felt bad for the way he yelled at her. He wanted to apologize to her. Hopefully she will come out of her room before lunch so he could talk to her then.

While leaving the Great Hall, Harry saw Hermione go down a corridor. He figured the only way he would be ably to talk to her is to follow her. So he followed her all the way to an empty unused classroom in the dungeons. Quietly he peeked through the window on the door and saw Hermione with Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy. So instead of going in he stood out side the door and watched and listened.

"Draco, I can't do this anymore." Hermione said pleadingly.

"No, Hermione. Unless you want me to tell Harry, or McGonagall what happened." Draco said with an evil grin.

"Come on Hermione, if you do this with us we will consider leaving you alone." Cho said with a smile.

"Well what exactly do you want to do?"

"Just relax and we will show you." Draco said.

And with that Draco and Cho started undressing and motioned for Hermione to do the same. Reluctantly she took off her clothes. Draco had laid himself on a mattress that Cho had conjured in the middle of the room. Cho climbed on top of him and began to grind against him.

"You want me to watch you have sex??" She asked in a disgusted tone.

"No," said Draco annoyed. "Come here."

Slowly she walked over to him and he motioned for her to sit over his face. She did so and he started to lick her and suck and he grabbed her butt. She couldn't help it but she start to sway her hips back and forth. Pretty soon she reached climax. And so Cho got up off of Draco and suggested they trade places. So she climbed on top of him and started to grind against him. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

That was all Harry could take. He pushed open the door and got screams from the girls.

"Malfoy, what exactly do you think you are doing? How dare you and Cho take advantage of Hermione like that?" His anger was rising. "Come on Hermione get dressed, we are leaving." Slowly she got her clothes on looking ashamed with every movement. And with that he walked with her back to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Hope you like it. Review if you want more. And even review if you hate it. Thanks. By the way, sorry it was short.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that all of my other chapters have been so short I will try and make this one longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize.

They entered Gryffindor tower a little while later and Harry led Hermione over to a chair by the fireplace. She was crying by that time. Harry wasn't sure how to comfort her.

"Hermione?" Harry started softly. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"He just used me." She said through tears.

"Who? Ron?"He asked concerned.

"NO! Malfoy. He....he said he would tell you what happened with Ron and me if I didn't tell you." She said while reaching for a tissue on the end table.

"What exactly happened between you and Ron? And how does Malfoy know?" Harry asked.

"You promise you won't get mad after I tell you?"

"I'll try."

"Ok, well like I said last night about going for a walk with Ron on Halloween and I felt weird, so I think someone put something in my pumpkin juice." She stopped to wipe her eyes with the tissue then she continued. "Well he took me to this spot just inside the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to um....you know, and something happened and I couldn't say no. I said I was feeling weird. And that's what I meant. Something had to have been put in my juice. I couldn't even push him away. And he doesn't know I didn't want to because it seemed like I wanted to." She said as a new flood of tears started pouring down her face.

"And how does Malfoy know?"

"Well apparently he was in the forest with some 4th year Ravenclaw and saw it all. Then he said if I didn't do as he asked he would tell you what happened."

"Why would it matter if I knew? I thought you fancied Ron."

"Well I don't really like him that much. I have always loved you. And he doesn't even act like he remembers what happened. Like his memory was wiped clean after that night."

"So when did this happen? Was it the day after Halloween?"

"No it was Halloween night. Just after the feast. I already told you this."

"But that's impossible." He said looking confused.

"How is it impossible?" She said grabbing a fresh tissue.

"Well because Ron was with Dean and me that night. We snuck into Hogsmeade and got a bunch of sweets and Butter beer for the party in Gryffindor tower."

Hermione just sat there with her eyes wide open. So then who was with her in the forest that night? As Harry said it couldn't have been Ron.

"Malfoy!!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"How dare he do this to you? I will make him pay if it's the last thing I do. Wait until Ron hears about this!"

"Please don't tell everyone Harry. I don't want everyone thinking I am just one of Malfoy's sluts. But according to Malfoy he has the whole thing between Ron and me on tape or something."

"How could he have it on tape?" He said as he started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Cho."

"What?"

"Cho must have been in the forest that night. She must be the one who taped it or whatever. And we are going to get the tape back." Harry said as he turned to face her.

"How are we going to do that? We can't just ask them or they will take the tape to McGonagall and Ron and I will be expelled." Se said teary eyed.

"I think its time we make another Polyjuice potion." Harry said with a grin.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I guess I just don't know how to write long chapters. Anyways R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I hope people like the story so far. I haven't been getting many people asking me to go on. But anyways, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize. But I do own a dog.

Harry and Hermione thought it would be best if they started working on the potion before Ron gets back. That way it would be ready sooner. They figured since everyone else went home for Christmas it would be safe to brew it in Hermione's bedroom.

"So when is Ron arriving?" Hermione asked as she measured out ingredients.

"Tomorrow morning. We will have to find someplace quiet to talk."

"Well there is this one hidden passage." She started, "We could go there."

"What hidden passage? Filch knows about all the ones we've found. Unless there is something you aren't telling me." Harry said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well I didn't tell anyone about it. It's a nice place to study or read. It's off a staircase on the 4th floor. It's a spiral staircase that goes to a little room with a couch, chair and fireplace."

"Can we go see it? Now?" He said eagerly.

"Alright but let me finish adding the lacewings. I'm glad we still had some left from last time."

About fifteen minutes later Harry and Hermione were standing on a staircase looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Then Hermione moves aside a tapestry to reveal a painting of daisies, which she touched the top left corner and the painting disappeared. She went in first, up the spiral staircase. When Harry reached the top he couldn't believe his eyes, he was in a cozy little room with a fireplace, a loveseat size couch, a squishy armchair, a small coffee table and a small window overlooking the lake.

"Wow." He said in disbelief. "I didn't think it would be this nice."

"I love it here. It's so peaceful. No one will bother you. Oh, there's my book. I've been looking all over for this." She said grabbing a book up off the coffee table and sitting down on the couch.

"Well, it's almost time for Dinner. We better get going."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I have an even better idea. Why don't we go down to the kitchens and get some food and bring it back up here and have a kind of picnic?" She said with a smile.

"That sounds good to me."

They got back to the room and laid out all their food. "Pumpkin-." Harry cut himself off and looked at Hermione to make sure he hadn't upset her.

"I'm fine. But I'll pass on the juice." She said with a small smile.

They ate their meal and talked for hours. After awhile they figured it would be better if they went back to Gryffindor tower.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Do you think you will ever look at me the way you used to?"

"What do you mean? I look at you the same way I always have."

"No you don't. You look at me like you are ashamed of me. And it hurts." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Hermione," He said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Then he kissed her on the cheek, and then he pulled away and looked at her for a few seconds before he kissed her on the lips. Slowly she reached out, unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head. She was wearing a lacey pink bra. He reached down and unzipped her jean skirt. He then lifted her off the couch enough to tug the skirt down to the floor. Her pink underwear matched her bra. She unzipped his pants and he helped her pull them off of him. Then he leaned her back and started to gently fondle her through her bra. She let a moan escape into his mouth. Then she leaned forward a little and reached back to unfasten her bra. She let it slide to the floor. He started trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and then onto her breasts. He nibbled softly on her nipple then started to suck, she arched her back to allow more into his mouth. Reaching down she slid his boxers off so he was completely naked. He then began to kiss down her stomach and when he got to her underwear he slid them off and started kissing her thigh as he parted her legs. He started with kisses then he started to lick up her juices slowly at first then he stuck his tongue into her wet folds. He noticed her squirming trying to get him to move upwards towards her clitoris. So he did and he licked as she swayed he hips back and forth until she came in his mouth. He licked it up and then moved back up to kiss her. But before he could get to her mouth she threw him back on the couch and started to kiss his neck and all the way down to his belly button. Then she teasingly touched the head of his penis with her tongue before bringing the whole thing in her mouth. Sucking and moving it in and out in and out. He was just about to cum when she stopped and climbed on top of him. He entered her gently. And she started to move back and forth, until he came inside of her. Then he rolled her over so he was on top and he went in and out several times before they both were overcome with orgasm. He moved off her and they just sat for a bit to catch their breath. Suddenly Hermione grabbed her wand and made the coffee table disappeared and a mattress appeared. She got up and climbed under the covers. Harry did the same. And they lay next to each other. Eventually falling asleep in each other arms.

A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter. Review if you would like me to continue. Thanks.


End file.
